can't sleep
by Xyle Strife
Summary: -teirkresis- erin can't sleep so she asks the one person she knows will help her. takes place during and after the game. heroXerin my first suikoden fic yay


Can't sleep

By: junkwarriorX

-Tierkreis- a certain girl can't sleep and relies on hero to make it better… wonder who the girl is.

Hero's name: Isaac

Hah! This is my first suikoden fic!

Mia: are you ditching golden sun?

Hell no!

This takes place after you get fredugund on your team.

Everyone in castle VALE is sound asleep, even the creatures are asleep. Erin, a blonde haired teenager awoke with a jump. The 16 year old thought, 'that's the third night I've woken up like this, thinking about… him' she climbed out of bed in her blue night gown and walked though the castle up three flights of stairs and came to a certain doorway on the 4th floor.

She walked quietly to a certain hero's room, she knocked on the door and saw a gray haired 16 year old standing right at her feet, "Erin?" Isaac said a little sleepily, "it's 11 at night" he saw the young girl's worried face, "Erin, what's wrong?"

She looked at his face directly and said, "…. I can't sleep…"

Isaac's frown turned to a smile, "so that's your problem…. Well, come in."

"What, Isaac no I can't disturb you like this!" she said.

"Its fine, come on in." Isaac gestured and Erin walked into the room.

The room looked interesting. Pots with scrolls inside them, a map of the present world, and to Erin's surprise a king size bed.

"Wow" Erin said and then she saw Isaac walk over to the balcony and look up into stars.

Erin walked over, stood by Isaac and looked up, the stars were beautiful.

"Nice night, huh?" Isaac said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah…" Erin said softly.

"So what has been troubling you?" Isaac asked out of the blue.

"Oh, it was nothing just a bad dream." Erin lied, her cheeks a tinge of red.

"Oh?" Isaac questioned, "Were you actually thinking about someone else?"

Erin's face when all red at this statement, "y- yes…" she sputtered out.

"Uh huh and who is this person?" Isaac asked, his gray eyes looking at her questionly.

"Uh, well he's a brave man who would do anything for his friends." Erin explained.

"Jale?" Isaac asked.

"no." Erin said.

"Roberto?" Isaac guessed again.

"nope." Erin told him.

"There is only one guy I know who would do that and I know who it is."

"Oh I give up!" Erin said tired of this game. She walked over and their lips met, Isaac didn't say anything but he pushed in and increased the passion, after two minutes of kissing they realized that their lung needed air and broke apart.

Both teens were blushing profusely. Isaac panting and Erin a deep shade of red. "Um, I think you were trying to tell me something, Erin." Isaac said after a few seconds. "Yeah, I was" Erin told Isaac. "What was it?"

"I love you, Isaac." Erin finally confessed.

"I love you too, Erin." Isaac said to the blushing girl.

Both starbearers looked into each other's eyes and then Isaac said, "Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

"yes." Erin told him.

Both starbearers crawled under the blankets and Erin fell fast asleep in Isaac's arms and Isaac said to her, "Sweet dreams my love"

(Now we go forward, when janam was erased from the world)

Isaac, Erin, marica, jale, and liu were fighting a netherlion in the sands of the janam desert when Isaac got seriously hurt, Isaac screamed in pain when he was slashed at Erin saw this and yelled, "Isaac!" and rushed over to her hurt lover, (nobody knows that the two are in love, heheheh), "Isaac, are you okay?" Erin asked him, "yeah it's just a scratch" "don't look like a scratch, healing aura" a red aura enveloped Isaac completely, stood up looking completely unscathed and then thanked Erin by kissing her, this shocked marica, jale, and liu completely, "thanks!" he said then used master piece on the monster and the big creature fell over finally defeated. "Woohoo" Isaac said.

"Alright, what's going on between you two?" jale asked the two lovers who were blushing when he said this.

"Um, uh…" Erin started but jale cut her off, "I don't want to know."

"I hope your accepting of this." Isaac said.

"We are, just do it on your own time" liu said.

"Okay!" both starbearers said.

(Night before the real final battle)

Isaac was sitting on the top branch when he heard a rustle in the leaves, he turned around and saw who it was, Erin stood there smiling, Isaac said, "oh, hello Erin" "hello Isaac" Erin walked over and sat by her love, she looked at him and knew something was troubling him, "Isaac, what's wrong?" she asked. "It's just that I'm not sure that we can win tomorrow, I mean we have the twelve chronicles and we have the mark of the stars, I'm just not sure we can win it." Erin laid her head on Isaac's shoulder and said, "we will make it, I'm sure of it, what the one king doesn't have is courage, self will, and determination. You have all of those traits. The one king thinks that one future is the right way. Yet, we think that you need to chose what's right to determine your future, right?" Isaac looked at her and said, "Heh, your right and you have those traits too, I mean that you had the courage to tell me your feelings that fateful night and look at where we are now I mean I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Erin looked at him and blushed, she knew it too, and he was right. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep thinking about tomorrow and what it would bring. Isaac saw that she was in a deep sleep, so he picked her up and brought her down to his room and they both went into peaceful slumber thinking on tomorrow and what would happen.

For tonight, sleep well heroes.

(After the battle with the one king)

- Location: costal beach-

Erin and Isaac were sitting on the beach near costal cave. Isaac had on his red swimming trunks but he was soaking in the sun. Erin was in a bright blue swimsuit and was soaking in the sun as well. The two heroes laid next to each other as they were in a peaceful slumber. Thinking about each other and how they were going to spend their lives together. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Their eyes looked peaceful with the world. They leaned in and their lips met each feeling passion for each other.

After 3 minutes of kissing the two lovers said something,

"I love you." They both said.

End

Whew, that was long.

And by the way my characters real name was I-s-s-a-c not Isaac, the damn computer.

Well that's my interpretation of suikoden tierkreis with Isaac and Erin as the main couple.

Later!


End file.
